spinozafandomcom-20200213-history
Moreau, Pierre-François
List of Citations (English) * MOREAU, PF. "THE EARLY WRITINGS OF SPINOZA, PROBLEMS AND RESOURCES." REVUE DES SCIENCES PHILOSOPHIQUES ET THEOLOGIQUES 71, no. 1 (1987): 3-8. * Curley, Edwin, and Pierre-Francois Moreau. "Spinoza: issues and directions." In The Proceedings of the Chicago Spinoza Conference. 1990. * Moreau, P. F. "Critical Bibliography of Spinoza Studies for 1991." (1992): 1-43. * Laux, H., and P. F. Moreau. "Bibliography of Spinoza studies XVIII-A critical review of Spinoza studies for 1995." (1996): S1-S41. * Laux, H., and P. F. Moreau. "Spinoza bibliography for 1998 (with bibliographic supplements for 1993, 1994, and 1995)." (1999): A1-A44. * Moreau, P. F. (2001). Some questions concerning the correspondence of Spinoza. Rivista di Filosofia Neo-Scolastica 93 (4):571-579. * Moreau, P. F. "Spinoza and secularism." (2005): 151-154. (French) * MOREAU, P-F., and R. BOUVERESSE. "Spinoza: Traité politique." * Moreau, Pierre-Francois. "Spinoza-Eléments de Biographie." CERPHI–DATA (Documents, Archives de Travail & Arguments) 14: 19-40. * Moreau, Joseph, and Joseph Moreau. Spinoza et le spinozisme. Presses universitaires de France, 1971. * Moreau, Pierre-François 1975, Spinoza, Seuil, Paris * Moreau, Pierre-François. Marx und Spinoza. VSA, 1978. * MOREAU, PF. "THE POLITICAL-PHILOSOPHY OF SPINOZA-FRENCH-MUGNIERPOLLET, L." (1981): 278-278. * Moreau, Pierre-François. "Spinoza et l'Italie: le modèle vénitien." Langues (Les) Néo-Latines Boulogne 76, no. 2 (1982): 87-92. * MOREAU, PF. "SPINOZA OR THE DUSK OF SERVITUDE-FRENCH-TOSEL, A." (1984): 16-17. * MOREAU, PF. "SPINOZA OR THE DUSK OF SERVITUDE-FRENCH-TOSEL, A." (1984): 16-17. * Moreau, Pierre-François, M. Crampe-Casnabet, and M. Le Doeuff. "Spinoza entre Lumières et Romantisme, actes du colloque tenu en septembre 1983 à l’ENS de Fontenay,." Cahiers de Fontenay (1985): 36-38. * Moreau, Pierre-François. "Spinoza et le Jus circa sacra." (1985). * MOREAU, P-F. "Spinozisme et panthéisme in Spinoza entre Lumières et Romantisme." Cahiers (Les) de Fontenay Fontenay-aux-Roses 36-38 (1985). * Moreau, P.F, Hobbes et Spinoza. Presses Universitaires de France, 1985. * Moreau, Pierre-françois. "Nouveaux documents sur Spinoza." Les Études philosophiques (1987): 377-384. * Moreau, P-F. "Les premiers écrits de Spinoza: problèmes et ressources in Les premiers écrits de Spinoza." Revue des sciences philosophiques et théologiques 71, no. 1 (1987): 3-8. * Moreau, Pierre-François. "Taine lecteur de Spinoza." Revue Philosophique de la France et de l'Étranger (1987): 477-489. * MOREAU, PF. "TAINE READING OF SPINOZA." REVUE PHILOSOPHIQUE DE LA FRANCE ET DE L ETRANGER 112, no. 4 (1987): 477-489. * Moreau, Pierre-François. "UN COLLOQUE SUR LE «JEUNE SPINOZA»." Archives de Philosophie (1988): 3-3. * MOREAU, P-F. "Spinoza et l'Ecriture Sainte." Revue des sciences morales et politiques 143, no. 2 (1988): 209-221. * Moreau, Pierre Frangots. "Collected articles Franco Biasutti on Spinoza au xviiie sieele, ed. Bloch Herman de dijn on Spinoza: Science et religion., Ed. Bouveresse Wolfgang Bartuschat on Spinoza: Issues and directions (chicago Spinoza conference)." (1989). * Lagrée, Jacqueline, and Pierre-François Moreau. "La lecture de la Bible dans le cercle de Spinoza." Le grand siècle de la Bible (1989): 97-115. * MOREAU, PF. "BEHIND THE GEOMETRICAL METHOD-A READING OF SPINOZA'ETHICS'-CURLEY, E." (1991): 92-93. * Moreau, P-F. "De Socrate à Spinoza." Le Courrier de l'Unesco 45, no. 9 (1992): 17-20. * MOREAU, PF. "SPINOZA'ETHICS', IV-INTRODUCTION." (1994): 435-435. * Moreau, Pierre-François. Spinoza: l'expérience et l'éternité. Presses universitaires de France, 1994. * Moreau, J-P. "Epicure et Spinoza: la physique." Archives de philosophie 57, no. 3 (1994): 459-469. * Moreau, Pierre-François. "SPINOZA, ÉPICURE, GASSENDI." Archives de Philosophie (1994): 457-458. * Moreau, P. F. "Duration, time, and eternity in Spinoza-Introduction." (1997): 145-146. * Giannini, Humberto, Pierre-François Moreau, and Patrice Vermeren. Spinoza et la politique. Editions L'Harmattan, 1997. * Moreau, P-F. "Mens et Intellectus. Le jeune Spinoza face à Descartes." L'Enseignement philosophique 47, no. 6 (1997): 41-45. * Moreau, P. F. "Althusser et Spinoza." Althusser Philosophe (1997). * Brugère, Fabienne, and Pierre-François Moreau, eds. Spinoza et les affects. Presses Université de París-Sorbone, 1998 * Moreau, Pierre-François, and Laurent Bove. "A propos de Spinoza." Multitudes 3 (2000): 169-200. * Moreau, Pierre-François. "Alain Badiou, lecteur de Spinoza." In Alain Badiou: penser le multiple: actes du colloque de Bordeaux, 21-23 octobre 1999. l'Harmattan, 2002. * Moreau, Pierre-François. "Spinoza et le martyre." Revue des sciences humaines 269 (2003): 231-244. * Moreau, Pierre-François. "Spinoza: lire la correspondance." Revue de métaphysique et de morale 41, no. 1 (2004): 3-8. * Moreau, Pierre-François. "Spinoza en het spinozisme: een inleiding." (2004): 108. * Moreau, Pierre-François. Spinoza: Etat et religion. Ens éditions, 2005. * Moreau, Pierre-François. "Les" Principia" de Spinoza." Revue d'histoire des sciences (2005): 53-66. * Moreau, Pierre-François. "Spinoza et l'autorité d'un modèle: l'État des Hébreux." Anglophonia: French Journal of English Studies 17-18 (2005): 297. * MOREAU, Pierre-François, and Charles RAMOND. "Lectures de Spinoza." (2006). * Moreau, Pierre-François. "Spinoza et la question du jugement." Les facultés de l'âme à l'âge classique: imagination, entendement et jugement (2006): Pagination-non. * Moreau, Pierre-François. "Spinoza et les problèmes des passions." Théories et critiques des passions. 2, Les passions de l'âge classique (2006): 147-158. * Moreau, Pierre-François. "Spinoza et les problèmes des passions." Théories et critiques des passions. 2, Les passions de l'âge classique (2006): 147-158. * Moreau, Pierre-Francois, Charles Ramond, and Catherine Puigelier. "COMPTES RENDUS-A Histoire de la philosophie du droit-Lectures de Spinoza." Archives de Philosophie du Droit 50 (2007): 414. * Tosel, André, Pierre-François Moreau, and Jean Salem, eds. Spinoza au XIXe siècle: actes des journées d'études. Vol. 15. Publications de la Sorbonne, 2007. * Moreau, Pierre-François. "Interview Qui sont aujourd'hui les admirateurs de Spinoza?." Le point 1817 (12 juil. 2007) (2007). * Moreau, Pierre-François. "Spinoza et Pascal: deux conceptions de l'Ecriture." Pascal et Spinoza, pensées du contraste: de la géométrie du hasard à la nécessité de la liberté (2007): Pagination-non. * Moreau, Pierre-François, and Laurent Bove. "Autour de Spinoza avec Alexandre Matheron, questions de Pierre-François Moreau et Laurent Bove." coréenne de Individu et communauté chez Spinoza/Alexandre Matheron (2008). * Bove, Laurent, Jonathan Israel, Colas Duflo, and Pierre-François Moreau. "Les Lumières radicales: Spinoza, la philosophie et la naissance de la modernité." Bulletin de l'Association des amis de Spinoza 38 (2006): 2-16. * Moreau, Pierre-François. "Spinoza, le rationalisme et les Lumières." La Pensée 358 (2009): 57-66. * Moreau, Pierre-François. "Oeuvres de Spinoza. 1, Premiers écrits" Tractatus de intellectus emendatione"= Traité de la réforme de l'entendement." (2009): 478. * MOREAU, Pierre François. "El concepto de ingenium en la obra de Spinoza (I)." Ingenium. Revista Electrónica de Pensamiento Moderno y Metodología en Historia de la Ideas 1 (2009): 3-12. * Moreau, Pierre-François. "El concepto de ingenium en la obra de Spinoza. II) El ingenium del pueblo y el alma del Estado." Ingenium: Revista electrónica de pensamiento moderno y metodología en historia de las ideas 3 (2010): 80-93. * Moreau, Pierre-François, and Charles Ramond. "Brèves remarques sur le'naturalisme'de Spinoza." Spinoza-Nature, Naturalisme, Naturation (2011): 7-10. * Cohen-Boulakia, Claude, Mireille Delbraccio, and Pierre-François Moreau. "Lectures contemporaines de Spinoza." (2012): 405. * Moreau, Pierre-François, and Chantal Jaquet. "Spinoza transalpin: les interprétations actuelles en Italie." (2012): 211-p. * Spinoza transalpin: les interprétations actuelles en Italie. Publications de la Sorbonne, 2012. * Andrault, Raphaële, Mogens Laerke, and Pierre-François Moreau. Spinoza/Leibniz. Rencontres, controverses, réceptions. Presses de l'Université Paris-Sorbonne, 2014. * Pierre-François Moreau, Raphaële Andrault (ed.) (forthcoming). Spinoza et Leibniz. Ecole Normale Superieure Editions. (German) * Moreau, P. F. "Spinoza und Marx." Reihe Positionen, Bd 4. * Moreau, P. "Werf, Siebrand, Westerveen.-A Spinoza Bibliography, 1971-1983." (1989). * Moreau, Pierre-François, Friedrich Balke, and Rolf Löper. Spinoza: Versuch über die Anstössigkeit seines Denkens. Fischer-Taschenbuch-Verlag, 1994. * Moreau, Pf. "Alain Badiou as a Reader of Spinoza." (2002). (Spanish) * MOREAU, PF. "Spinoza. Mestres do Passado." (1987). (Italian) * Moreau, Pierre-François. Spinoza et Victor Cousin. Istituto di Studi Filosofici, 1978. * Moreau, Pierre-François (2001). Quelques questions sur la correspondance de Spinoza. Rivista di Filosofia Neo-Scolastica 93:571-580..